


Affected

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cannon universe, Eventual Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome, and a dragon moose too, grabbin that D, love pollen au, shiro and keith are suddenly very open about liking lance, they are not afraid to touch him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Lance is dying.His deepest, darkest dreams are coming true, he has the attention of the two people he craves the most. He's been kissed more in the past couple hours than in the rest of his life combined. But it's not real. There’s something wrong with them, and while Lance would like nothing more than to melt into their kisses, revel in their touches, and return them with renewed vigor, he can’t.





	Affected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shklance piece for the polybang. 
> 
> Please check out the art that goes with it here https://mel-chan366.tumblr.com/post/184938717166/heres-my-art-piece-for-the-vldpolybang-for

Another day another boring mission to pick up some strange space items to please some stupid space race that can't just _join_ the coalition. Lance wouldn’t even care that much but the people of Crintopiea Zenta were rude. They had done nothing but insult Lance from the moment they met him, and now he's out here on this bullshit jungle planet hunting for nuts. _NUTS_

Sighing loudly Lance rolls his head to crack his neck before looking across the grassy area ahead of him to his mission partners. Shiro stood tall, looking up into a tree with an amused grin on his face. Keith was in said tree, ranting about stupid pointless missions and hidden nuts. Lance understood that sentiment completely. 

_At least the view is nice._

Grinning he heads across the silky grass towards the others. “Please tell me you found something?” Keith pouts, annoyed desperation in his voice as he hops out of the tree in one fluid motion that leaves Lance breathless. 

Shaking his head Lance shrugs. “The only nuts I can find are us crawling around like a bunch of idiots hunting for them.”

Throwing his hands in the air Keith stomps off through the pink brush to search somewhere else. Shaking his head Shiro follows. Taking his time Lance takes up the rear, netting his fingers on the back of his head in a relaxed pose. His eyes drift down Shiro's body in front of him, a pleased smirk gracing his lips. 

He's glad this planet doesn’t have anything dangerous listed in the books. He loves when he gets to watch Shiro move around in those tight pants. Eyes straying from one form to the other Lance's smile only grows watching Keith. 

_He's so adorable when he gets riled up._

A loud crunching sound startles him out of his thirsty musings, turning his head to the brush beside him just as a large creature emerges from it. It's easily twice Lance’s height just on its back, a creature with six legs and a long neck. It looks a lot like a moose, but has iridescent blue scales instead of fur, large wings are folded at its sides, and its horns are thinner like a deer's. It's huge eyes turn to look at Lance, sparkling orange eyes blinking sideways at him before the creature reaches its head up into the puff of a blue leafed tree, coming down with a loud crunching sound as it chews.

Lance moves forward, careful to stay in the creature's sight so as not to startle it into attacking him. The moose-dragon tips its head down, sniffing at Lance in loud puffs of air. Giggling Lance reaches up to touch one large horn, startled when his fingers come back tacky. A cool tingling takes over his fingers immediately and Lance pulls back more, rubbing the hand on his pants leg. 

“Hey guys,” he turns, looking across the clearing at the others. Eyes widening when he sees them coughing, surrounded by a glittering purple cloud. “Are you okay? You should come see this thing! It's so cool. And I think it's eating the nuts we've been looking for!”

Both men turn, frowns gracing their lips as they look at Lance and the moose-dragon. “Lance you should be more careful with unknown wildlife. You didn’t touch it did you?”

Lance shrugs, only jumping slightly when the giant head of the moose-dragon presses into his back, caging him in by its massive horns. “It’s friendly, Shiro. It just wants pets.” The moose dragon rubs its head along Lance's back, causing it's sticky horns to rub against the bared skin of his arm sending the same tingling through his skin there. “The only bad thing about it is the sticky shit on its horns.”

Stepping away from the moose-dragon Lance turns and pets its head. “Hey big guy, I'd love to stay and play but I have to get back to save the universe, so we're just gonna take some of your delicious food source and go okay?”

“Lance! If you know where the nuts are just tell us, I want to get this all over with!” Keith groans, hands going up in the air as Lance hugs the moose dragon's nose, rubbing against it. 

“It loves me, Keith. I can't just leave it broken hearted!” He pulls back, frowning at the sticky tendrils coming from between his face to the creature’s horn. “Even if he is a little gross.”

Wiping the stick from his face Lance steps away from the moose-dragon and heads over to Keith and Shiro. “The nuts are in the bushy blue trees.” 

“Good work, Lance.” A warm hand presses into his shoulder, squeezing lightly. “I knew you would help us.”

Knowing he's blushing Lance still looks up at Shiro, a grin on his face as he sees the soft look directed back at him. “Thanks, Shiro. I knew you guys couldn’t do it without me.” Shiro laughs, arm around Lance's shoulder tightening, pulling him into his chest in a tight hug. 

Lance swallows hard, eyes going wide as he feels Shiro's jaw rub against the top of his head. “I couldn’t do anything without you, Lance.” A soft press of lips to the top of his head leaves Lance frozen as Shiro walks away, calling for Keith to wait for him. 

Moving a hand up to touch his head Lance looks down at it. “Did he just…? No. That’s impossible.” With a shake of his head he runs after them, jumping up into one of the blue trees with a wide grin. 

“Watch it! You almost kicked me.” Lance winks down at Keith, shooting him a finger gun before climbing higher into the tree. He laughs as he hears the branches below rustling signifying that Keith is in pursuit. 

They move easily through the large tree, throwing the peach-looking nuts down to the ground for Shiro to collect. Lance is three trees in when Keith finally catches up with him, a confident smirk pulling on his lips as he lands a long jump from one tree to another, stopping to stand next to Lance. 

“Well hey there, Keith. What took you so long?” Lance sends his own smirk back down at Keith as he stands straight on the branch, turning to face him.

“Sorry, Lance. I didn’t realize you wanted a challenge. I was enjoying watching you.” Keith steps up to Lance, their chests nearly pressed together as he presses a hand next to Lance’s head and leans in. “Though, I think I enjoy this view so much more.”

“Uh… Keith?” Lance tries to back up, but his back is already pressed against the tree so all he succeeds in doing is slipping on the bark and almost falling. Strong hands catch him, pressing his body hard against the tree. “Ever learn about personal space, dude?”

Keith grins, fangs peeking through his toothy smile as he leans further into Lance's space. “I quite like it in your personal space, Lance.” A knee presses between Lance's legs, bringing a gasp to his lips as it presses up against his groin. “Think I’ll make myself at home right here.”

“Keith!” a loud crack echoes up the tree, before either man can react the world starts to shift. With one more loud crack the tree begins to plummet towards the earth. 

Lance watches with wide eyes as Keith jumps and rolls away. He flails to follow, but his feet slip on the branch. Just as he's about to meet his maker in the soft silky grass below Lance feels strong arms wrap around him, pulling him into a hard chest. 

They roll away from the tree, Lance clinging tight to the body holding tightly to his waist until they stop. Slowly opening his eyes Lance startles at the closeness of the dark eyes above him. “Hey there sharpshooter. You okay?”

“Shiro.” Lance's sigh is audible as he relaxes into the grass. “Thank god, you saved me.”

Warm fingers trace along his forehead, brushing the hair from his face as Shiro smiles softly down at him. “I’d never let anything happen to you, Lance.”

“Shi-“

“ _YOU CUT THE FUCKING TREE!_ ” Keith stomps up, yanking Shiro off of Lance with a vicious growl. “You’re the one that put him in danger in the first place!”

“I did what I had to in order to protect him from you. I saw you up there trying to take advantage.” Shiro stands over Keith, glaring down at him.

“It’s not taking advantage if he likes it, Shiro. And Lance loves my attention.” Keith steps up, not in the least bit intimidated by the older man. 

“Uh… guys?” Lance slowly pushes himself to his feet. 

“Lance is just too nice to tell you no.”

“You don't know anything old man.”

“GUYS!” Two pairs of eyes turn to stare at Lance as he glares back at them. “Can we please just finish the mission and get back to the castle!”

_And to Coran… obviously something is wrong with them._

“Yes, of course Lance. You must be tired. Let's hurry.” Shiro moves away from Keith, scooping up the bag of nuts he left on the ground, before throwing an empty sack at Keith. 

Shaking his head Keith moves for the downed tree, looking at the nuts scattered around it. “Hey Shiro. The one who gets the most gets Lance first when we get back.”

“You’re on.”

Lance sighs, holding a hand over his chest. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

They finished gathering the nuts in record time, filling the storage hull of the red lion with way more than they needed within the next few hours. Which was honestly surprising to Lance because the whole time Shiro and Keith were bickering like children and sabotaging each other. The only times they weren’t fighting is when one was distracted and the other had Lance trapped between their bodies and trees, rocks, or the ground. Hell, at one point Keith had yanked Lance down into a lake of glittering water and pressed their lips together. 

Lance is dying. 

His deepest, darkest dreams are coming true, he has the attention of the two people he craves the most. He's been kissed more in the past couple hours than in the rest of his life combined. But it's not real. There’s something wrong with them, and while Lance would like nothing more than to melt into their kisses, revel in their touches, and return them with renewed vigor, he _can’t_. 

So he pushes them away, only lingering enough for materials for his spank bank. He tries to avoid them, and once the red lion is full he is the first one standing inside her ready to go. Keith comes in next, sitting at her controls and bringing the lion to life around them as Shiro follows in behind him. They all stand in silence for a stretched out minute, Lance frowning in confusion.

_Why aren’t we moving?_

“Hey, Lance.” Keith’s voice is soft, hesitant.

Lance freezes. “Y- yeah?”

Keith looks everywhere but at Lance as he continues. “You ever wanted to drive Red?”

Lance’s brows furrow, lips turning into a confused frown. “I mean, I’ve always been curious what the other lions drive like, but Blue is my girl. I love her, I could never trade her for another.”

It's quiet for all of two seconds before Keith turns determined eyes up to him. “You wanna drive back to the castle? Red will let you.”

“Red? Let me pilot her?” Lance scoffs. “That’s not a funny joke, Keith.”

“He's right, Keith. Let's just get back to the others already.” Shiro’s voice sounds soft, the same comforting tone he always uses on Keith, but his arm snakes out behind the chair to wrap around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer. 

Lance freezes up, resisting the urge to melt into the touch as Shiro's fingers run under his shirt. Gentle strokes trail along Lance’s hip sending shivers up his spine.

“-y lap.” Keith’s voice breaks through the haze in his mind. Shaking his head he takes a step away from Shiro.

“I’m sorry, what?” Looking over the chair Lance takes in Keith’s bright red face. 

Keith shoots him a glare. “I said, you could sit in my lap.”

“Keith that’s not-“

Lance holds up a hand, cutting Shiro off. “it actually makes sense. If I sit on his lap and keep his hands on the controls and just control them with his hand it might actually work.” 

“But Lance, do you really want to sit in Keith’s lap?” Shiro's face looks torn, his lip jutting out in an adorable pout. 

“Shiro I-“

“It's just a ride, Shiro.” Keith turns a smug smirk up at him. “Don’t you trust him not to drive us into an asteroid?”

“What? No! I tru-“

“I’ll do it.” Lance moves around the chair, shooting a glare over the back of it at Shiro before looking down at Keith’s grin. “But I'm in charge, and you _will_ keep your hands on the controls.”

Keith's eyes flash yellow in the light of the screens around them. His hands move to grip the controls again before he shifts in the chair, looking up at Lance with a raised brow. “I’m all yours, tailor. Lets thread that needle together.”

Ignoring the knot building in his stomach Lance marches over to the chair and drops down hard on Keith’s lap. A gust of air puffs in his ear in a soft _oof_. Lance squirms a moment, trying to get comfortable before reaching out and wrapping his fingers over top of Keith’s. 

“Ready?” Keith’s chin settles itself perfectly on Lance’s shoulder, his fingers tightening under Lance's hold. Without answering Lance tightens his own hold, pulling the controls back with an excited whoop as the lion jumps high into the air.

They land back on the ground with a hard thud, nearly knocking Lance from his perch. He quickly adjusts his position, pressing back until he's flush against Keith’s chest. The red lion bounds through the forest for a few moments before Lance shifts the controls again and she takes off into the air. 

The controls are similar to Blue's, but more touchy, much quicker to trigger. It doesn’t take long for Lance to realize Keith’s hands are slipping from his hold. Their movement becomes more jerky, less controlled as Keith drops his hands away. 

Lance’s fingers wrap around the controls, the warmth from Keith's hands still on them. He ignores the voice in the back of his head telling him to stop as he shifts his position to take better control and flies Red full speed towards the planet Crintopiea Zenta. 

Warm fingers trace down his sides, he chooses to ignore them. Warmth fills his mind, his heart thumping rapidly. His veins feel like they’re on fire as he turns Red towards the upcoming planet. Calloused skin brushes at the flesh of his stomach, just above the waistband of his pants. 

His vision flashes, the area around him melting away. He sees the cockpit of red, lit up and ready to go, but she’s not being piloted. Instead he sees himself, face red, mouth open in a pant, drool dribbling from swollen lips as his chest is pushed down onto the back of the chair he knows he's actually sitting in. He sees his bare flesh covered in hickies, a couple hard bite marks scattered between them. He gasps as he watches his own back bow, pale hands moving up his spine, still adorned with leather gloves.

Warm hands wrap around his waist just as cool fingers grip his wrist. With one swift yank Lance is pulled back from the images in his head and into the present, pressed against a hard chest with thick arms wrapping protectively around him. “What did you do to him?”

A pleased hum sounds from behind him, Lance pushes away from Shiro’s chest to look down at Keith. He's watching him, eyes narrowed and a smug look on his face. “I was simply holding him so he wouldn’t fall while he bonded with Red.”

“ _YOU USED YOUR LION TO SHOW ME YOUR THOUGHTS!_ ” Lance can feel himself blushing a bright red at the realization that the things he was seeing were the thoughts going through Keith’s head as he sat on his lap. 

“Oh dear, did Red show you those? How embarrassing.” Keith neither looked nor sounded embarrassed as his eyes trail down Lance’s body. “At least you seemed to enjoy them.”

Lance's hands whip down to cover his crotch where he knows an erection is tenting his pants. “You-“

“You know, we could make those thoughts into reality.” Keith’s eyes were heavily lidded as they took their time looking over Lance. “I know we'll both enjoy-“

“Keith!” Shiro’s voice leaves no room for argument as he pushes Lance away from the seat. “Get us back to Crintopiea. We're on a mission.”

Scoffing Keith shifts in his seat, spreading his legs and drawing attention to his own tented pants. “Fine, but this isn’t over. Not by a long shot.” 

His eyes glance back over to Lance, giving him one more lingering look before he jerks the controls and Red is in motion again. “I’ll get what I want.”

Lance shivers, backing himself into a corner away from both of them. _That’s what I'm afraid of._

* * *

As soon as Red lands next to the castleship Lance rushes out the door, shouting over his shoulder about finding Coran to make sure they didn’t have anything else they needed to do. Not waiting for a response or worse from his two companions he rushes through the capital city of Crintopiea Zenta nearly colliding with the orange haired Altean in his search for him.

“CORAN THANK GOD!” Lance drapes himself dramatically over Coran, drawing many curious eyes. “I need your alien brain!!”

Coran brightens, a proud smile filling his face as he twists his mustache with his fingers. “Well, my dear boy, I do have an expansive knowledge of all things alien. But, we are in the middle of negotiations, perhaps you need my help gathering the Parchinka Seeds?”

Realizing he's being watched Lance laughs nervously. “Ahhahaha no. No we have more than enough of those, turns out with the right motivation you can get Keith and Shiro to do pretty much anything. No I… could we maybe go talk somewhere else?” 

Coran looks around at all the angry glares aimed their way and nods. “Probably a good idea. Come along my boy, we can go into the castleship's library in order to properly figure out your problem.” 

With an arm wrapped around his shoulder Coran easily leads Lance away, through the town and into the castleship. “Now, what seems to be so urgent that you would need my vast knowledge so quickly?”

“Something happened while we were out there, Coran. We were looking for those stupid nuts and I heard a noise and stayed behind to see what it was while Keith and Shiro walked ahead. While I was checking out this cool giant moose thing they got sprayed by these weird alien plants and now they seem to be…” Lance swallows nervously, his cheeks turning bright red as he looks anywhere but at Coran. “In love with me.”

“Love you say?” Coran taps his cheek with a finger as he thinks before his eyes brighten. “Tell me, Lance. Did this thing you found have large horns and glowing scales? And did it secrete a sticky substance?”

“Yeah, it was super gross. Honestly I still feel sticky, but this has nothing to do with the weird love pollen that sprayed-“ 

Coran's large hand pats Lance on the shoulder hard. “Do not worry, my boy. I know just what we need to calm the venom of the Drameous. Unfortunately, it’s quite far away and we do have to finish negotiations first. But, no worries! We'll finish up here and be on our way before you can say Yakslotvreant Creakstinvskr!” 

“Yak slow- but Coran! What about Keith and Shiro?” Lance pulls away, arms flailing in the air. “We have to get them back to-“

“Do not worry, young paladin. If they are in love with you they won’t do anything that would cause you any harm. Just tell them when they do something you don’t like.” Coran turns away, moving to exit the castle with a wave over his shoulder. “I’ll go alert the Princess of the recent events. As soon as we finish with the Crintopieans we will leave post haste to get you to that cure.” 

Lance frowns, eyes following the door closing behind Coran with a deep sigh. “But what if I like the stuff they do?” 

Slouching in defeat he walks to the door, opening it and slipping out, intent on locking himself in his room as much as possible until the cure is found.

 _I just have to avoid being alone with Shiro and Keith. Can't be that ha-_

“Lance, there you are.”

“Quiznak.” Lance’s eyes shoot up, back straightening on instinct as they meet with excited violet ones. “H-hey Keith. Shouldn’t you be helping unload those stupid nuts?”

The excitement in Keith’s eyes seems to fade a little as his gaze traces along Lance before darting back to his face. “It’s done.”

“Oh? That’s wonderful. Maybe you can go rest then.” Lance spins on his heels quickly, headed for his room. _If I can just get to my room I'll be safe._

Warm fingers wrap around his wrist, halting his escape. “Lance?” Keith’s voice is small, nervous, raw.

 _Fuck._ “Yeah?”

“You…” Keith’s nervous gulp is audible. “You don’t like me, do you?”

“What?” Lance turns, taking in the man behind him. His shoulders are hunched, head bowed as his eyes dart back nervously between Lance’s face and the wall. “ _Damnit_. Keith, would you like to walk me back to my room?” 

Lance will never forget the smile that graces his sight, the bright excited bloom taking over Keith’s face like a child who was just told they were going to get ice cream. He swears his eyes practically sparkle as he steps up next to Lance and twines their fingers together between them. “I’d like that.”

It takes a full minute before Lance can recover, shaking his head and stepping forward, resisting the urge to lean into the warmth pressed against his arm. He shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be letting Keith close to him. He knows it’s going to end badly once Keith is normal again, but he just couldn’t take that _look_ in Keith’s eyes. Besides, a little hand holding won’t hurt. It’s a lot better than mind melding molestation, right?

He's so caught up in his own mind he doesn’t even realize they've reached his door until Keith’s stopped, tugging on his hand to stop him from walking past. “Oh! Well time flies when you’re holding hands, I guess.” Lance laughs, loud and nervous.

A cute frown overtakes Keith’s face, making him look like a confused puppy. The look is only there for a moment before it shifts into one of determination and he steps closer. “Lance, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable.” 

“Uncomfortable?” Lance can hear the high pitch nervousness in his voice as he presses his back against his door in an attempt at putting distance between them. “I’m not uncomfortable, nope. Not at all. I'm cool as a cucumber, happy as a clam, just peachy keen.”

Keith steps in closer again, keeping little distance between them. “Lance, I'm going to kiss you now.”

Lance knows he'll deny the high pitched sound that escapes his throat later, his eyes going wide as Keith steps in closer, eyes narrowed in determination. Just as he feels the other man's breath on his cheeks Lance reacts, shoving Keith back and frantically reaching for the scanner to open his door. “I’m sorry Keith. I can’t, I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

The door slides open and he scrambles inside, frantically shutting the door behind him. Panting from adrenaline he slumps against the closed door, forehead pressed against the cool metal surface. Drawing in his breaths slow and steady he quickly calms his heart down, turning to go flop face first onto his bead.

Unfortunately for him, instead of his face colliding with the mattress after approximately five steps he doesn’t even get to take one before it’s pressed into warm muscles. With the amount of high pitched squeaks coming out of him today Lance is honestly surprised he hasn’t attracted the mice. 

Time seems to slow as Lance feels the body in front of him shift, arms raising to press against the door, effectively caging him in against the metal surface. A strong scent that reminds Lance of leather reaches his nose, the smell of Shiro after a good workout, and he closes his eyes tight. Warm breath puffs against his cheek, lips grazing flesh before Shiro stops, lips fluttering against the shell of his ear as he speaks, making Lance shudder. 

“You look so beautiful like this, your hair mussed and body trembling.” Cool fingers press into his temple, sliding slowly down his cheek and lower to cup his jaw, thumb grazing the flesh of his cheek. “I have always dreamed of the faces you would make as I touch you, Lance. I can already tell I'm going to love reality even more.”

An uneven, stuttering breath escapes Lance's lungs as he opens his eyes, seeing the darkness of his room behind him as soft lips press a tentative kiss just below his ear. “Shiro, please.”

Another more sure kiss is placed just below the first. “Tell me what you want from me, Lance. I just want the chance to show you how much I-“

Lance reacts, ducking down and rolling to the side, smacking his hand into the controls of the door and sending Shiro tumbling out into the halls, colliding with Keith in a joined startled shout. He turns, a look of hurt and betrayal painting his features, making Lance’s chest tighten painfully. “Trust me, Shiro. I won’t hurt either of you.”

Before the older man can recover Lance is slapping the door shut again and shifting it locked with a swipe of his hand along the controls. Turning his back to the door he slumps down to the floor, smacking his head against the metal surface as he looks up at the ceiling. “This is not what I meant when I asked for someone to love me back you know.”

His head drops down, legs spread as he pants into the air in frustration. “Stupid space pollen, stupid space gods playing tricks on me like some stupid space sitcom. Stupid Keith with his stupid sexy overconfident smirk and wandering fingers. Stupid Shiro with his sweet words and soft touches making me… god why are they so perfect.”

Fingers reach up, tracing the spot where Shiro’s lips pressed into his neck. His other hand shifts to follow the trail of Keith’s fingers under the band of his pants, the touch of his flesh embedded into his memory for the rest of his life. His cock throbs at the touch, mind wandering to the events of the day, to all the touches and inescapable kisses.

“What I wouldn’t give to let them continue.” He lets himself imagine how things could have turned out, quickly unbuttoning his pants and scrambling to pull his dick out of his underwear as his mind plays scenes of Keith caressing him in Red, of Shiro leaning over and trailing kisses down to his nipples and sucking the sensitive buds into peaks. 

It only takes a few strokes before Lance was curling in on himself, moaning out as the men in his head work together to bring him to a whimpering mess. He moves a hand up to his mouth, sucking on his fingers as he pumps his dripping cock in desperation. He moans out as the Keith in his mind tugs on his hair, tilting his head back to meet glowing yellow eyes as he thrusts into his willing mouth. 

Just as his mental Shiro is pressing inside of him he’s cumming, spilling his seed down his fingers, on the legs of his pants, and dripping down to the floor. He leans back, smacking his head against the door with a frustrated groan. “I am a horrible person.”

After catching his breath he tucks himself away, standing up to clean himself, and then the floor up, before changing into his Altean pajamas and flopping face first on the bed. 

His dreams are flooded with dark hair, loving eyes, and soft teasing touches.

* * *

Waking up from wet dreams is never a fun pastime for Lance. He’s sweaty, his eyes feel sandy and dry, and his dick is so hard pleasure pulses through his system with just the shifting of his pants as he sits up. Rubbing at his eyes he shuffles for the bathroom, flicking the shower on and struggling out of his clothes. 

His shower is the perfect temperature, and he ignores his cock in favor of washing himself clean, thankful when it seems to give up the fight and start to calm down on its own. By the time he’s finished drying himself off he feels awake and back to normal. 

Following the advice of his grumbling stomach he dresses and opens his door, peeking out to ensure the coast is clear before he heads for the kitchen. When the door opens he flinches as three sets of eyes turn towards his, two pairs in particular making him swallow down a sudden lump in his throat. They stare for only a few seconds before looking away, Shiro going back to his datapad, munching slowly on some space chips while Keith devours a bowl of space cereal. 

_Huh… I guess it's… over? Maybe the effects are temporary and Coran just didn’t know it._

Shrugging to himself Lance walks over to the kitchen, happily taking the sandwich Hunk holds out to him. “Hunk my man, you are a gift to the universe, no one compares to you. A true angel among men.” 

“Go and eat you goofball.” Hunk shoves him towards the table with a soft chuckle. “And no more skipping breakfast!”

“Yes sir, Master Chef Sir!” Lance salutes and laughs as he flops down into a seat across the table from the other two. He crunches a chip before bringing up his own tablet, opening it to some strange Altean game similar to snake about a giant interdimensional portal jumping worm eating planets and growing larger. 

Half his sandwich, and three failed attempts at level twenty three later and Hunk is patting Lance on the back, poking his screen over his shoulder to set down a divergent to try and stop the vicious planet eating worm. “Oh! I didn’t even think about that! Thanks Hunk!” 

“Finish your sandwich before you leave.” Hunk grabs another sandwich from the table, walking out the door with it. “I’m going to feed Pidge.”

Humming happily to himself Lance goes back to his game, excited as level twenty four starts up. He takes a quick bite of his sandwich before allowing himself to be absorbed into the new level. 

Three levels later and his sandwich is gone and he's just sitting, ankles crossed, enjoying the down time and playing his game, when a warm touch presses into his thigh. He jumps, nearly throwing his tablet as he goes to flail away from the touch, pressing into the warmth of a much too close body. An arm wraps around his shoulders, another twining around his waist as the hand on his thigh grows bolder, moving slowly up his leg. 

“You know Lance, when you walk around with your hair wet and pushed back from your face like this, it's like you’re begging for us to touch you.” Fingers tangle in the back of his head, tugging it back so warm lips can press wet kisses into his neck. 

The hand as his waist shifts, finding the hem of his shirt and dipping inside to run calloused fingers up the soft flesh of his stomach. “We’ve been so patient today Lance. Once we realized the problem wasn’t that you didn’t want us, but that you didn’t want to hurt us, the solution was simple. We just have to prove to you we are more than happy to share.” 

The hand on his thigh moves again, sliding up with no hesitation to rub against the quickly growing bulge in his pants, just as the hand in his hair tugs a little harder leaving his mouth open wide to moan into the air around him. Lance whimpers, his brain clouding over with pleasure as teeth nip at the shell of his ear and his collarbone simultaneously with a hard stroke along his clothed cock and a pinch on his nipple. 

“Knew you were a noisy one.” Keith chuckles into his neck before biting down drawing another moan out of him. “Can’t wait to have you begging for my cock.”

Shiro chuckles, tongue running a line along Lance’s ear. “We’re going to have you right here on the table. Every time we eat here after this all we'll be able to think about is our first of many, many times to come.” 

Lance shudders, gasping when Shiro’s mouth latches under his ear, sucking an obvious mark into his skin. His hands grip the table tight, knuckles going white. 

_I’ve never had a dream this vivid before. It feels so rea-_

His thoughts are interrupted by two sets of teeth biting down on his neck at the same time. At some point the hand on his crotch wrapped fingers around the obvious tent formed there and started pumping while the hand in his shirt was obviously preparing to remove the piece of clothing from their current situation. His eyes widen, mind running back through the morning of waking up and taking a shower, realizing with the pain in his neck that this is very much, not a dream. 

Both assailants pull away from his neck, sure fingers tugging up on his shirt. Lance reacts, raising his arms and slipping his shirt, dropping down under the table and scrambling frantically to the other side. 

“Nope! No no no no no. We are not doing this now. Not happening. Nu uh.” Lance shakes his head frantically, ignoring the pair of amused smiles watching him from the other side of the table, Keith's hand still hovering over the seat of the chair while Shiro clutches his shirt in his hands. “I’m just gonna go. Now. I'm going now. You two need to cool off.” 

He slips around the table, keeping a wide distance between himself and the other two men still watching him as he hurries to the door. 

“Do you want your shirt back?”

“Nope, nu uh. Not coming near you. I'll just wear something else.” 

“You can wear my shirt.” Both voices echo each other, leaving Lance to shudder at the mental image of himself in their clothes. He shakes his head hard again, trying to expel the images before he's out the door, rushing back to his room to grab his pajama top and, while yanking it over his head, frantically searching for Coran.

* * *

“But Coran, I-“

“You worry too much.” The press of Coran's hands is strong on his back as he shoves Lance easily through the streets back towards the castle. “Negotiations should end tonight then we will be on our way to get you your cure.”

“That’s great, but-“ Lance tries in vain to stop, digging his heels into the dusty ground to no avail as Coran continues down the path.

“No butts young man.” Their journey stops at the entrance to the castle. “They won’t do anything you don’t want them to do, just talk to them, this could be a good thing for you.”

“But what about what _they_ want? They’re under space drugs! They'll hate me after it’s all over if-“

“Go, Lance. Talk to them. The more you interrupt our talks the longer it will take to leave. Just enjoy what you've got here.” With a pat to his back Coran turns marching back down the path towards the negotiations he just came from, leaving Lance to watch his retreating back in despair. 

“Talk to them.” He scoffs, kicking a rock across the path before stomping up into the castle. “I tried that and it just made things worse. Stupid Coran. Stupid space pollen. Stupid inconsiderate feelings.” 

He stops in front of his door, hand hovering over the panel to open it, his mind flashes back to the night before, of Shiro waiting for him inside. Sighing loudly he turns on his heel and moves down the hall away from the comforts of his own room. 

Moving on carefully quiet feet he makes his way over to the other side of the castle, slipping inside the room Pidge proudly declared her Laboratory. Time and a few too many bumps on the head taught him to be prepared for anything when he enters the room, so it's no surprise when he ducks down to avoid a chunk of metal cracking into the wall where his head previously occupied. 

“Hey Lance, I was wondering when you'd get bored. Can you bring that back to me?” Humming his consent Lance scoops up the metal, bouncing it back and forth in his hands to prevent burning his fingers. 

After placing the still hot metal down on the floor next to Pidge he flops down himself, legs crossed and head tilted, looking at the half built pile of metal and wires in front of her. “So how’s Fido coming along?”

She grunts, stabbing at a sparking wire with a screwdriver. “I thought I had the hover function working but then he went and overheated. I'll figure it out though.” 

“Got anything I can help on? I'm not feeling very… people person today.” Lance waits patiently before Pidge finally nods, reaching beside her without looking to shove a box in his direction.

“Can you check these salvaged parts, you’ve got a good eye for spotting bad parts.” Lance grins, pulling the box in and getting to work, knowing the grunt work will take a long amount of time in which he won't be at risk for molestation.

Hours pass quickly and Lance doesn’t even look up from his task when Hunk sits between them, holding out a plate of food to both of them before grabbing his own project to begin tinkering. More hours pass in companionable silence, only the sound of music from Pidge's laptop keeping them company. At some point Pidge drifts off to sleep, snoring softly into her crossed arms, propped up on Fido's bulk. 

Hunk finishes the piece he's been working on and sets it aside, standing with a groan and a few popping joints. “Alright Lance, time to go to sleep. You know how you are about your beauty sleep.”

“Aww, Hunk. Can’t we have a sleepover?” Lance looks up at the bigger man with wide, pleading eyes. 

“Uh uh. Last time we tried that you pushed me off the bed. You go sleep in your own room.” Before Lance could argue further Hunk has hoisted him to his feet, shoving him out the door and turning back inside. “If you’re still out here when I come back with Pidge I won’t make you those spicy things you like so much for a whole month.”

His favorite food on the line was enough to get Lance moving, quickly weaving through the halls, not even bothering to stop outside his bedroom door before passing on to his next destination. He's thankful for the resourcefulness of his past self as he opens the door to the room he's deemed his comfort zone. 

The room is small, more of a walk in closet than a real room, with a window taking up an entire wall showing the desert like world they’re still stationed on. The floor is littered with pillows he's pilfered from empty rooms, and a scattering of blankets to make the perfect hideaway from the stresses of saving the universe. 

It doesn’t take long for Lance to slip out of his pants, climbing into his pile of plush comfort with a tired sigh. One more night of sleep is one more night closer to the cure and his life getting back to pining from afar.

* * *

Waking up in the comforts of his nest of pillows is always a calm and relaxing thing. No need to rush, as long as no one is in danger, just slowly uncurling from his warm blanket cocoon and stretching, watching the stars and galaxies pass. He keeps his eyes closed for now, drinking in the warmth of the bodies surrounding him as he snuggles into the soft pillows under his head. 

_Wait._

His body stiffens, eyes opening wide as he’s jolts into full awareness. A warm, strong arm is wrapped around his waist, his back pressed into thick muscles as smaller, but still toned legs tangle with his own, slightly sweaty hands held in loose grips with his own. Keeping his breathing as shallow as possible he straightens his fingers, carefully wiggling one hand, and then the other free from their entrapment. 

With his hands free he's able to pull the blanket from over his head, peeking out into a mess of black hair. He shifts back, narrowly escaping a sneeze from inhaling Keith’s unruly mane. The arm around his waist tightens, a nose burying into the back of his neck. 

“Don’t wake him.” The deep rumble of Shiro’s voice whispers into his neck, hot puff of air tickling the hairs there and making him shudder. 

Licking dry lips Lance shifts slightly, Keith scooching closer to snuggle into his chest with a pleased sigh. “Ah… What- how?”

“You come in here all the time, Lance. You were pretty easy to find.” Shiro shifts closer, hugging Lance tighter and burying his head in the side of his neck. “I, no _we_ like to watch you.”

“You…” Lance swallows nervously, “You do?”

“Yeah,” Shiro doesn’t move, seemingly content just to cuddle. 

Nervous, Lance ignores the voices in his head telling him to stop and reaches out, wrapping his arms around Keith. A happy sigh escapes the sleeping man, and he pushes forward nuzzling further into Lance’s chest. Feeling emboldened Lance moves one hand up, slowly tangling it into Keith’s hair, pushing it back from his face. 

Dark lashes flutter on pale cheeks, but Keith’s eyes remain closed, his lips parted slightly as breath escapes in a quiet snore. Lance can’t help the soft smile that comes to his face, fingers combing through soft locks gently brushing out the knots. “He really doesn’t have problems sleeping, does he.”

“He sleeps like a rock.” Shiro chuckles, a soft kiss pressing under Lance’s ear where he knows a mark had been left the day before. Lance chooses to continue ignoring his inner voice, enjoying the quiet down time of cuddles with his crushes. “You’re more calm today.”

A nervous chuckle fills the small space as Lance continues to run his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Yeah, this is… this is nice. Cuddling like this, with no expectations for more. No worries about being hated after… it’s over. I can live with this.”

A content hum comes from Shiro as he snuggles into Lance’s neck again. “I like this too. I actually got a few hours of nightmare free sleep.”

All the hair on Keith’s head that Lance can easily reach is tangle free at this point, but he continues to run his fingers through it anyway. “Hey Shiro, wanna know a secret?”

“I do love gossip.”

Lance snorts out a laugh before continuing. “I’ve actually always liked Keith’s hair.”

Violet eyes shoot open, a bright smile blossoming on flushed cheeks, way too close to Lance’s face for comfort. “Really?”

Breathing out slowly Lance nods, watching in amazement as Keith’s face somehow turns even more red. Pale hands reach up, fingers wrapping around Lance's hand in his hair and pulling it down to press into his cheek, snuggling into the flesh of his palm. 

“Don’t run again.” Keith turns his head, kissing into the palm of Lance’s hand. 

Giving off a huff of silent laughter Lance shakes his head. “As long as you two behave then I won’t run away.”

A laugh sounds in his ear, followed by another snuggle behind it. “What if we don’t want to behave?”

“I brought my Bayard.”

Keith bursts out laughing, curling up against Lance’s chest, his entire body shaking with mirth. They all laugh together, ending their chuckles with Lance on his back, Keith snuggled into his chest and Shiro holding an arm over both of them. 

“So,” Shiro's hand runs gentle fingers over Lance’s arm. “What is behaving?”

“Uh… this? I guess?” Lance looks out the window at passing stars. “No kissing, definitely nothing more than that, nothing in front of the others. Just nothing you could hate me for when you’re better.”

Shiro’s hand stops moving, confusion knitting his brows as Keith pushes up to shoot him a confused, angry look.

_He looks like an offended cat._

“What?”

“What do you mean, when we’re better?” 

Lance swallows down his nerves, Coran’s voice in the back of his head as he decides to tell the truth. “When we were hunting for those dumb nuts, you guys got infected with some weird love pollen shit, and I guess… fell in love at first sight with me?”

“Are you fucking-“

“Lance that’s not-“

“I know you guys think right now it’s you, that you know what you feel, but trust me. As soon as we leave this stupid planet and get the- WAIT A SECOND!” Flinging up off the piles of pillows Lance plasters his face to the window, watching a planet slowly go by. “We’re in space!”

“Uh… yeah?” Keith frowns further. 

“Lance, are you oka-“

“This means we can get the cure! All of this can be over and I can go back to just admiring you from afar!” Lance turns bright eyes to the two confused men behind him.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

Lance’s excitement bubbles down as his eyes shift from Keith’s angry glare to the barely shielded hurt on Shiro’s face. “Like I said, you guys are under some weird space pollen thing. You only think you like me.”

“Only think- are you fucking serious right- Shiro? Is he fucking serious right now?”

“Lance we talked about this yesterday but both of us have liked you for-“ 

“No! You only _think_ you like me! Look, I'll make a deal with you. If you two agree to go back to how we were before… all of this happened, then I'll let you do whatever you want with me when everyone is cured.” Lance looks from one man to the other, eyes pleading.

“So after this cure, we can do anything we want?” Lance nods to Keith and they look at each other then nod. “Fine.”

“Lets go tell the princess she needs to hurry.” Shiro stands, helping Keith up and pulling him towards the door. “Oh and Lance?”

“Yeah?” Lance ignores the pain in his heart at seeing their angry faces.

Shiro's turns his head, straight and serious as he glares at him. “There will be no take backs.”

Before Lance can even reply they’re out the door, leaving Lance alone in his little closet of comfort that suddenly feels far too big.

* * *

The next couple of days are quiet, so close to ordinary that Lance almost chalks the whole incident up as a dream. Keith and Shiro are so close to what they were before their mission gone awry it throws him through a loop. The only real indications that they are still being affected is the looks they give him, their eyes always following him when he's in the room. 

Lance would like to say that this leaves him at peace, knowing they respect him even under the influence of the weird space pollen. But the reality of it is that he's just more anxious now, more hyper aware of every minuscule move they make, waiting for the ball to drop and for one of them to pounce.

He hates that he gets disappointed when neither of them do. Not that he would ever admit that. 

Sometimes he'll look up to one of them watching him. Keith always wears this unreadable almost pout, when their eyes meet he looks away with an annoyed huff and a soft smile. On the other hand Shiro watches with a smug air, shooting Lance winks when he notices him looking back. It makes him blush and look away every time.

When they finally arrive at the planet Coran says the cure is on Lance is so wound up with anxiety that he’s more than ready for it all to be over. He rushes to the window, pressing against the glass to look down at the rolling clouds of white surrounding the planet. 

“Welcome to Naxiim a mostly volcanic planet that has perfectly breathable air, but is mostly uninhabitable due to the near constant eruptions of the planet's many volcanoes.” Coran walks up beside Lance, looking out the window next to him with his hands behind his back. “We just have to check the eruption patterns with the castle database to determine the safest bed of water then you just go down and bathe in it and everything will be back to normal.”

“Thank you Coran, I can’t wait for this all to be o- what?” Lance's head jerks to the side and he frowns at the Altean, standing up straight. “Coran we're not here for me. It's Keith and Shiro who have been acting weird, not me.”

Coran hums, hand moving up to curl in his moustache as he contemplates his words. “Do you know what pheromones are, Lance?”

“Scents plants give off to lure bees to them to spread their pollen?” 

“I am assuming these bees are similar to Altean Skrigkskts. Wonderfully majestic creatures really. But no, not exactly anyway. I am referring to your own pheromones, dear boy.” Before Lance can even process it Coran is wrapping an arm around him and ushering him towards the door. 

“But Cora-“

“The venom of the Drameous is a peculiar thing, on most living organisms it will seep into their bloodstream causing all of their blood cells to explode killing them instantly… it's quite impressive really. But on some creatures; Alteans, Galra, a race called the Schnem, and apparently Humans as well it has a different effect.”

Coran stops pulling him along, moving to lift an arm up and smell his wrist. “Yup, definitely Drameous venom.”

“I don’t undetsta-“

“The venom of the Drameous, rather than killing you as is its purpose, has affected you in other ways… most specifically the venom boosts your pheromone output so much it makes it nearly impossible for any suitors to resist.” Patting the back of his hand Coran turns and walks over to the computer where he brings up his monitoring system of the planet. 

“The hot springs of the planet Naxiim will easily wash and sweat any venom out of your system leaving you at your normal pheromone productions again.”

Lance looks down at his wrist, frowning he puts it to his nose and sniffs, trying to smell whatever it is Coran had. “So you’re saying all this time Shiro and Keith weren’t drugged by weird space love flowers… but by me?”

“It’s not a drug, it's a boosted pheromone output, there’s nothing there that could harm you in any way.” Coran swipes at his monitoring system, marking a few erupting volcanoes as he gets to work gathering the data needed.

“Right… no harm in any way except the heart.” Lance lets his wrist drop, turning at the sound of the door opening and the rest of the team walking in. “I’m gonna go wait in Blue… send me the coordinates as soon as you have them so we can just get this over with.”

“Lance?” Keith reaches out, fingers just grazing Lance's arm. Jerking away Lance refuses to look, refuses to see the hurt in his eyes. He hurries out the door before anyone else can stop him, before Keith or Shiro can recover and try to go after him. On swift feet he rushes through the ship and up to Blue, climbing inside and curling up in a tight ball on the pilot's chair.

* * *

The hot springs of Naxiim were so hot they left Lance's skin an angry red, the water bubbled and boiled around him making him feel like a lobster preparing for a feast. But he endured it, staying in the water that left an irritating itch under his skin, even dunking his head under as much as he could. By the time he climbs out of the water his whole body hurts, especially after putting his clothes back on and feeling the irritating scratch and press of fabric against his burnt and blistering skin.

When he returns to the castleship his movements are stiff and slow, a painful pulling along his flesh with every move he makes. Blue is sweet enough to lie her head down, as close to the ground and the door as she can so her pilot has less distance to travel. 

Her worry echoes through his mind as he slowly shuffles down the plank to the floor below. He reaches up an arm to give her one gentle reassuring pat before his feet hit the ground, raised arm reaching to open the door so he can dash quickly for his room. Well, as quick as he can in his current state. 

The door slides open before he can touch the panel, startling a pained gasp from his lips as he jumps and turns his head towards the opening. Dark eyes watch him, the determined look quickly morphing to one of worry as Shiro sees Lance's slow, pained movements. 

“Lance?” he steps forward arm outstretched, but Lance moves as quick as he can, body screaming in protest as he sidesteps the hand reaching for him and slides painfully against the frame of the door to get out. 

“ _Don't touch me!_ ” He can hear the desperation in his voice, the terror raising it more than one octave into a panicked shriek. “Just… leave me alone… please. It’s over. You both can stop thinking you care.”

Shiro stands for a few moments, arm dropping to his side as he watches Lance barely moving down the hall. His eyes trace the bared skin, the bright red color, the signs of blistering. It takes him only a moment longer to come to a decision and taking the mere three steps that Lance has put between them he reaches out, scooping the other man up in a bridal style hold, wincing at his screams as his body presses against him.

“Shiro please _put me down._ ” he sounds frantic, body held taut in fear of moving and causing more pain. Shiro ignores him, moving quickly through the halls to Lance’s room already knowing from his talk with Coran while he was gone that the pods can’t help Lance with his burns. 

He reaches the door at a record speed, nearly colliding with Keith coming from the other end of the ship, arms overflowing with packages and bottles labeled in alien script. Keith takes one look at Shiro before his eyes move to Lance, back still ramrod straight and tears trailing down his reddened cheeks. Then he's slamming his hand hard on the controls and ushering Shiro inside.

As Shiro gently sets Lance to his feet by his bed Keith disappears into the bathroom, the sound of clattering as he drops everything in his arms fills the silence of the area, unfortunately not blocking out the pained gasp as Shiro finally settles Lance down. Just as Shiro is opening his mouth to speak the sound of running water fills the air causing both men to stare confused over at the bathroom. 

Keith emerges only moments later, eyes darting from Shiro to Lance. “I ran a bath. It's cold… well… room temperature, and has medicines in it. It kinda smells terrible but Hunk says the product is the space equivalent of apple cider vinegar and should help heal the burns faster.”

“What?” Lance's look of confusion slowly takes over the pain as he slowly shifts closer. “Why are you-“

“Do you need help?” Keith’s face is bright red as he looks everywhere but at Lance. “So you can get in the bath.”

It takes a moment for the gears in Lance's head to catch up, then another for his voice to escape past his dropped jaw and shock. He shakes his head, immediately regretting it as pain shoots down his back. “No! God no! Haven’t I done enough to you two? Just leave. Please.”

“Lance? What are you even talking about?” Shiro starts to step closer to him again but Lance flinches away. 

Keith moves up on the other side, face guarded. “What the hell Lance? Didn’t we already talk about-“

“Please _just leave._ I’m begging you. I can’t…” He looks up slowly, eyes determined as they go from Keith to Shiro. “ _I don't want to see you._ ”

The look of hurt that takes over Shiro’s face is only there for a minute before it shifts to an emotionless mask. He turns to the door without a word, hands fisted at his sides. Lance turns his head away, in hopes of quelling his urge to scream for them to come back, to beg for their affection. Maybe he needs to go back to Naxiim, maybe he didn’t wash all the venom away. 

His eyes settle on the open bathroom door, tears threatening to escape as he hears the water shut off and watches Keith stomp out, his own face turned away, hidden behind his hair. The door slides shut behind them and Lance leans against the wall, hands going up to cover his face as hot tears fall into his already tender palms, sending a stinging pain through his nerves. 

He stays that way until he's gasping for air, his nose clogged and eyes stinging, throat raw from the sobs escaping his throat. He hunches over, nearly sliding down the wall, only sheer willpower keeping him standing. Only when the sobs finally die down and his eyes burn too much to cry anymore does he stop. The skin of his cheeks feel raw as he finally pushes away from the wall, teetering on shaking legs into the bathroom. 

Bloodshot eyes settle on the bath, filled to the brim with water tinted a soft lavender, a couple red flowers floating on the top, most having sunk to the bottom by now. He swallows down another sob attempting to escape and turns his eyes to the counter, filled to the edges with products Keith brought in for him; burn gels, cold creams, space aloe, ice packs, anti itch gels, antibiotics, pain medicines, it literally looks like Keith emptied out the med bay and shoved it all here on Lance’s counter. 

Swallowing down bile he turns away, fighting the clothes off his body with as little movements as possible. Deciding he's too tired and in too much pain to break down a second time he climbs into the tub.

With small flowers floating around him he sinks down into the water. Holding his breath as long as he can as he submerges his face in the bitter scented liquid, because if there’s already water on his cheeks then he can’t blame the moisture on tears.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for the burns to heal, the Altean creams Keith brought him healing him up faster than aloe ever could. Younger Lance would have loved such a quick cure for burns back on the beaches. Greasy sunblock be damned when he has the glory that is Altean healing cream. 

After two days of being secluded in his room, walking about in only his boxers, Lance’s skin is smooth and tan again. No scars or signs of blisters or burns. Sighing happily at his reflection in the mirror he runs his fingers over the parts that hurt the most, feeling barely a tingle from the damage. 

Once he finishes applying cream to the more sensitive areas he slips on a tee-shirt and some jeans before walking out the door. Pushing his anxieties to the back of his mind he heads for breakfast, hoping the near three days of radio silence will have cleared away any residual effect on Keith and Shiro so that everything can go back to normal. 

Strolling in the kitchen he smiles brightly, lifting a hand in a wave. “Good morning everyone! What’s for breakfast?”

“Lance! How are you feeling?” Hunk grins, setting a plate he had set up on a tray down on the table instead. “Your burns look like they all went away.”

“I feel great, thanks to that crazy Altean magic burn cream. I love it.” Running a hand over his arm he flops down in the chair picking up his fork to dig into the delicious looking meal.

“Those weren’t Altean medicines, Lance.” Allura states with a shake of her head. “We may be advanced in technology but Altea was actually behind on topical medical developments. Keith-“

“It doesn’t matter Allura.” Chair scraping across the floor Keith stands, leaving his half eaten plate. Lance stops, food held halfway to his mouth and stares as Keith steps away from the table, stopping only when Shiro’s hand wraps around his wrist.

“Keith you should finish your breakfast.” 

Yanking his hand away Keith refuses to look at anyone and continues walking to the door. “I lost my appetite.”

Sighing loudly Shiro eats the last bite of his own food before clearing away his and Keith's plates. Arm still held in the air holding his food Lance stares as Shiro quickly disposes of the plates and heads for the door. 

“Lance, we should really talk later, clear the confusion so we can all work together effectively again.” Without getting an answer Shiro leaves, the door shutting behind him just as the food falls from Lance’s fork into his lap.

“Coran… are you sure that cure worked?” Lance turns worried eyes to the older man who smiles brightly, rubbing thumb and index finger over his mustache. 

“I did the scan shortly after you came back, my boy, it came back negative of any toxins. You are as fit as a flagracken.” 

Looking down at the food on his lap Lance sighs loudly, plucking it off and dumping it back on his plate. “I’m not feeling well, gonna go lay down.”

Ignoring the words of his friends and teammates Lance stands and leaves headed back to his room. His stomach churning at the thought of having a conversation between himself and his crushes. Their rejection clear in their actions. 

_It would have been better if I never went on that mission at all._

* * *

When Lance gets back to his room he goes straight for the showers, turning the water so hot it stings against his still tender flesh. He curls up under the spray, hugging his bent legs with his face buried in his knees and sobs. He sobs until the water runs cold and he has to get out or risk getting sick. Once he dries off and tends to his stuffed up nose he moves into his room, hair still damp and flops face first into his pillow. 

He tries to sleep, even thinks he drifts in and out a few times, but ultimately he just lays there letting depression control his thoughts. 

_I knew this would happen._

_I tried so hard to tell them no._

_Should have just let them. At least then I'd have something to remember before I got kicked from the team._

_I hope they at least let me go back go earth when they kick me out._

He gets lost so fully in the dark spiral of thoughts that he doesn’t hear the knock on his door. 

Or the second.

Or the more insistent third.

He doesn’t hear the knocking until it’s a loud banging that startles him out of bed and onto the floor with wide eyes. Jumping up he scurries to the door, unlocking it and pressing the control to open it and stop the echoing bang of unhappiness coming from the other side. His eyes meet with unhappy brown, frowning down at him.

Before he can freak out and shut the door in Shiro’s face he's shoved away from the doorway and Keith comes stomping into the room, literally picking Lance up over his shoulder and throwing him down on the bed. Violet eyes sit on glowing yellow sclera as a strong grip pins Lance to the bed.

“Keith what the-“

“Shut up, Lance.” The grip on his wrists tightens and Lance flinches, closing his eyes to avoid the angry glare pointed down at him. 

“Keith don’t hurt him.” Shiro's voice sounds tired, like he just wants to get the conversation over with.

“He’s so hard headed he won’t even listen unless we trap him here.” Keith scoffs, fingers loosening even as he speaks. “Besides, why shouldn’t he hurt too?”

“You think I don’t hurt?” Lance's eyes open into a glare, words coming out before his mind can filter them out. “First I get poisoned by a sticky dragon moose. Then I get molested by the two people I would do anything to get attention from, and I can’t even fucking enjoy it because it's all thanks to the fucking moose dragon! I finally get that poison out of my system, which let me tell you my body still hurts from all of that burning to my flesh, so there’s that. Lance soup is not a recommended dish. But I finally get back and you two act like it didn’t even work!”

“Lance-“ Shiro starts but Lance quickly cuts him off, flinging Keith off of him and onto the floor as he sits up.

“No! No Lance! I'm not going to sit here and have you two act like I didn’t go through hell. Like I was some horrible person even though I did everything I could to _stop you_. My whole body had to peel like a bad sunburn. I had blisters everywhere, and the whole fucking time all I could think of is how terrified I was of you two hating me. So don’t you go acting like you're the ones who got hurt. I'm the one with the healing skin and broken heart.”

“You think you're the only one who’s broken hearted?” Keith growls, pushing himself up from the floor. “We had a deal, Lance.”

“What are you-“

“If we agree to go back to how we were before then when everyone is cured we can do whatever we want with you.” Shiro holds a hand up, finger in the air as he talks about the deal he made with them in his small private closet. “You promised us once it was over you would let us do what we want, Lance. But as soon as you got back you-“

“You treated us like shit you needed to scrape off your boot.” Keith looks a miserable, turning his body away as he talks.

“Not exactly the words I was going to use, but it gets the point across.” Shiro sighs, pressing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“But it's over.” Lance's voice comes out as barely a whisper, his hands wringing together in his lap. “I burned my skin away to stop this so you two could be you again, could stop thinking you-“

“I love you, Lance.” Shiro's words send Lance’s thoughts to a screeching halt, his eyes going wide as he looks up at him. “We love you, Lance. For a while now. It was kind of a bonding exercise for the two of us to watch you, to talk about all the cute things you do.”

“You… you love… me?” Lance's jaw drops in disbelief, his finger pointing up at himself like his words aren’t enough. 

“I’m tired of waiting.” Keith turns, moving quickly to climb into Lance's lap, straddling his waist as he looks down into wide blue eyes. “I’m taking what was promised to me.” 

Before Lance can even close his mouth from the shock of Shiro’s confession Keith is pressing their mouths together, using the advantage to delve his tongue inside, to press into his tongue and coax it into movement. Fingers bury into his hair and Keith shifts the angle of his kiss, letting out a pleased sound when Lance’s own hands grab his hips and yank him forward. 

They rut together, gasping for breath between kisses until another, broader hand moves on top of Keith’s. Fingers dig into his hair, yanking his head back pulling them apart with a gasp and a growl. Lance’s eyes open wide just in time to see Shiro drawing closer, a confident smirk on his face just before their lips connect in a barely-there kiss. 

Keith pulls his hand away from Lance’s head, letting Shiro have his turn with Lance's lips as he runs his fingers under his shirt and up over his abdomen. Shiro peppers soft kisses over Lance’s face as Keith moves his hands up further, pinching at the buds of Lance’s nipples. 

Gasping into Shiro’s kiss Lance bucks his hips into Keith’s, moaning when Shiro finally deepens the kiss, tongue delving into Lance’s mouth and groaning when he quickly returns it. The bed dips as Shiro climbs on, humming his approval into the kiss when long fingers find his belt. 

Shiro’s cock is the first one free, pulled from pants barely pulled down past it and growing impossibly harder as Lance wraps his fingers around it. He moans into the kiss as Lance pulls curious hands up, grip just tight enough to leave him bucking forward for more. The kiss parts as Keith shoves Lance’s shirt up over his head. After flinging the shirt aside Lance leans forward, tracing a tongue along the length of the dick in front of him, eyes meeting with Shiro’s in a cocky challenge. 

Keith watches for a moment, eyes glowing as they follow the trace of tongue on sensitive flesh. Deciding Lance looks too smug for his own good Keith slides down the bed, pulling Lance’s pants with him and quickly swallowing the revealed cock down. Lance chokes, pulling back from Shiro to glare down at Keith, his mouth opens but any words are lost in a loud moan as Keith swallows him down, nose buried in trimmed curls and throat convulsing around him. 

Hands return to his hair as his own fingers twist into black locks, his hips bucking forward as Keith pulls back up. Keith raises a brow as he pulls off, pressing his hips back down to the bed. “Impatient, aren’t you?”

“You started this.” Lance bounces back with a glare. 

“I’m going to finish it too, where’s your lube, and don’t say you don’t have any, Lance because we all know how horny you are.” Keith runs his hand in a loose grip up Lance's spit soaked dick as he waits for an answer. 

Releasing a lip from his mouth he didn’t even realize he was biting Lance waves a hand in the direction of the head of his bed. “Drawer under bed.” 

Keith grins, fangs flashing behind violet lips as he lets go of Lance and moves to scavenge for his treasure. Lance watches for all of two seconds before the hand in his hair tugs his attention back. He looks up at Shiro with a smile and a wink bringing a chuckle from the older man. 

“You going to let Keith show you up?” Shiro's lip twitches with a barely contained grin as Lance gasps out a no and, with renewed vigor, goes back to his cock. He can’t take the whole length, gagging with a little more than the width of his hand left, but what he lacks in deep-throat skill he makes up for in the swirls of his tongue, the perfect press of his lips around sensitive flesh, and the varying degrees of suction as he moves down the length and back up again. 

Keith returns a few minutes later, body bare and lube in hand. He shoots a look up to Shiro as he pours some onto his fingers. “You wanna?”

Shiro shakes his head, gasping out as Lance swirls his tongue along the tip of his cock. “Nah, you- fuck, you take care of yourself and I'll- god Lance do that again, in a minute.” 

Shrugging Keith turns back to kissing a trail up Lance’s leg, biting at his thigh and sucking a mark into it. Lance jerks, legs spreading wider at the touch. When Keith’s mouth returns to his cock he lets out a moan that sends vibrations through Shiro’s dick causing him to dig his fingers tighter into his hair, barely resisting the urge to thrust forward. 

It stays like that for a few moments before Lance is opening his eyes, pulling off to turn a confused look down to Keith. His confusion quickly turns to jaw dropped awe as he watches Keith, mouth stretched around his cock, with his fingers in his own slick hole, already three deep and spreading wide in preparation. 

“ _Holy Crow._ ” 

Violet eyes open, looking up at him and coming across smug even as tears form at the corners when he dips all the way down Lance’s shaft again. He pulls off with a pop, pulling his fingers free at the same moment and crawls back up on the bed, placing the lube in Lance's hand. With a wink that leaves Lance somehow impossibly more flushed he crawls up to the head of the bed. 

Lance stares slack jawed as Keith presses his head on the pillow, looking back at him over his shoulder as he spreads his knees and keeps his ass thrust in the air. “Waiting for an invitation, Lance?”

Shiro momentarily forgotten Lance scrambles over to Keith, fingers running along the pale globes of his ass before squeezing. “Holy Crow.”

“So eloquent.” Keith rolls his eyes. “Pick the lube back up from where you left it, idiot, and fuck me already.” 

The hand comes down before either of them really think about it, a quick swat to pale flesh that leaves Keith’s eyes wide with shock. “Did you just _spank me?_ ”

“The only word coming out of your pretty lips should be my name.” Lance tries to pull off a stoic look, hiding the shock that he himself did that. 

Keith huffs a laugh and wags his ass in the air. “Good luck with that. Now fuck me already I’m getting bored.” 

With a shake of his head Lance snatches up the lube and slicks himself up. Dropping the bottle back on the bed he scoots forward, thrusting a few times between Keith's cheeks before lining himself up and carefully pressing in. He moves slowly, groaning at the feeling of Keith's hole pressing around him. 

Once his hips press against Keith's ass Lance leans over, pressing a kiss on his spine between his shoulder blades. “God, I never could have imagined getting to do thiiii- _Shiro?_ ”

Wide blue eyes turn to look back at Shiro’s grinning face, his slicked finger pulling out of Lance’s hole. “Just wanted to remind you that I'm here, too.” 

Before Lance can reply Shiro is pressing his finger back inside, wiggling it around before pulling it out again. With a soft chuckle Shiro presses two fingers in and starts the stretch needed for Lance to be able to take his girth.

Tired of waiting Keith presses back against him, grinding his ass and clenching his hole around Lance's cock just as Shiro crooks his fingers in search of his prostate. Gasping loudly Lance bucks forward drawing a moan out of Keith. 

“Fuck, yes. Do that again Shiro.” Keith digs his fingers into the pillow and keens as Shiro presses into Lance’s prostate again making him moan into Keith’s back and buck forward. “So good, hurry up and stretch him so you can fuck him into me.”

“Patience yeilds-“

“I don’t want to focus Shiro I want my brains fucked out of me. Now _hurry up_.” Keith bucks his hips back which pushes Lance back further onto Shiro’s fingers. 

“So demanding.” Shiro chuckles, spreading his fingers to continue the stretch as he watches both men with a soft smile. 

Once used to the invasion Lance pushes back on the fingers, letting out a pleased moan when they hit just right before bucking forward back into Keith. They continue this for a few minutes until Shiro is satisfied, pushing his fingers in a few more times he awkwardly slicks up his own cock.

Shuffling up behind the other two Shiro lines up and starts pressing in, not stopping until he's bottomed out and Lance is panting between them. Keith shuffles, pulling his hips forward awkwardly before shoving them back again sending Lance's ass into Shiro’s hips.

Lance moans, loud and wordless and Shiro grins, making eye contact with Keith. “You ready?”

Keith nods, but Lance doesn’t answer. Frowning Shiro reaches up, grabbing Lance with a hand around his waist and another at his chin and pulling him up until his back is straight and they’re chest to back. 

“You gonna answer me, Love?” The words are whispered in Lance’s ear, making him shudder and nod rapidly. “Good boy, you let me know if it gets to be too much, okay?”

Lance nods again and Shiro’s smile returns, he pulls back slowly then thrusts back in hard, keeping his grip on Lance as their skin slaps together in a steadily quickening pace. Using the hand on Lance’s chin Shiro turns his head, pressing their lips together in a deep, messy kiss. 

It takes a few shifts of angle for him to hit just right and leave Lance moaning into his mouth, and a few minutes later he hears Keith gasping on his own pleasure after adjusting himself. They move together, as best as they can with Lance sandwiched between them whimpering into Shiro’s mouth as he digs his nails into Keith’s hips. 

The room is filled with the sound of skin against skin and muffled moans, both by the kiss and the pillow Keith has buried his face into. It doesn’t take long before Lance's breathing becomes erratic. Taking pity Shiro releases his hold on him, placing his hands on his hips instead. 

Leaning forward Lance starts making quick shallow thrusts inside of Keith, pressing sloppy kisses onto his back. Within minutes Lance's body stiffens and he moans out, releasing inside Keith with a satisfied cry. 

Using Lance's orgasm to his own advantage Shiro starts thrusting into him hard and fast, reveling in the feeling of his hole clenching around him and the oversensitive whimpers coming out of Lance as he practically collapses on top of Keith. 

“Come on Lance, baby. Just a little more, give Keith a hand, won’t you?” Shiro runs a hand up Lance’s spine, pleased when he nods and reaches around to grip Keith’s cock, pumping slightly off time with Shiro’s thrusts into him. 

Keith is the next to cum, staining the sheets and bowing his back to moan loudly into the air. Lance’s moans start to turn to whimpers so Shiro takes pity on him, pulling out and quickly jacking himself into completion, splattering his release on Lance's back with a low pleased groan. 

All three of them collapse on the bed, Keith pulling away so he can turn around and bury his face into Lance’s chest while Shiro lay face down into the pillows, nearly suffocating as he pants into the fabric. They lay in silence for long enough that the cum starts to dry, getting itchy on their bodies but they still don’t move.

“So…” Lance sighs, fingers moving up to card through messy dark hair. “You guys really do love me back?”

Keith jerks up, glaring down at him. “Lance I swear to god if you bring up that damn dragon moose again-“

“No not that!” Lance blushes, turning to look away but his eyes meet with one of Shiro’s turned to watch him from his place in the pillow. “I was just thinking you might also love taking a bath with me. I found this huge tub near my little hideaway. We could all fit.”

Shiro hums, turning his head more to talk. “A bath does sound good.”

“Yay! We can do face masks!” Lance jumps up, nearly sending Keith toppling off the bed as he scurries into his bathroom to gather supplies.

Shiro chuckles, then looks up at Keith. “You sure you’re ready for this?”

“Only if you carry me there.” Keith flops down in a near identical position to Shiro’s, his words muffled into the mattress. “I don’t trust Lance not to drop me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Don't forget to check out the art for it https://mel-chan366.tumblr.com/post/184938717166/heres-my-art-piece-for-the-vldpolybang-for
> 
> If you like my work and wanna check me out you can find me on tumblr at SuccubustyKisses or twitter @SuccubustyKiss
> 
> And as always, your comments and Kudos fuel me.


End file.
